Harry Potter e o Arco da Morte
by Senhora Black
Summary: Essa é uma fic do 6º Ano.Harry ganha um medalhão misterioso de Dumbledore.Os comensais parecem estar atrás dele.Ele procura um meio de trazer Sirius de volta, e conhece algumas pessoas interessantes.Não sei mais o que colocar sem estragar o suspense.


_**Capítulo ****1: O Beco**_

Harry acordou levemente sobressaltado naquela terça-feira.

Levantou-se, esfregando o rosto.Após ficar momentaneamente cego pela pressão nos olhos, olhou em volta:

Havia uma gaiola vazia á um canto, e um malão aberto aos pés da cama, mostrando uma mistura lastimável de coisas.

Ao lado da cama do garoto, na cabeceira, havia uma quantidade infindável de cartas de seus amigos: preocupados que ele pudesse fazer alguma besteira, escreviam-lhe quase que diariamente, com promessas de irem buscá-lo assim que Dumbledore permitisse.

Harry sentia-se muito confortado com a atitude dos amigos, mas ás vezes ainda ficava ligeiramente irritado com o fato de que já fazia duas semanas que estava encalhado naquela casa trouxa que tanto lhe desagradava, ouvindo as desagradáveis noticias cada vez mais freqüentes sobre mortes, desaparecimentos e torturas. Mas nem precisava do Profeta Diário para lhe informar aquilo: até mesmo os trouxas haviam percebido que havia algo errado.

O garoto trocou-se, e foi até a mesa do café da manhã, onde seus tios e seu primo já estavam reunidos.

Duda estava bem quieto desde que uma nota veio acompanhando seu boletim, informando aos tios que ele e os amigos andavam fumando, bebendo e vandalizando as dependências da escola.

Ele sentou-se na mesa, e o efeito causado em seus tios foi mesmo que teriam se o garoto não existisse.

Mas ele não se importava, tratou de comer e subir para seu quarto, novamente, onde se trancou á espera da volta de Edwirges.

Sentiu uma pontada de dor ao ver uma coruja cruzando o céu em direção á Rua dos Alfeneiros.Sirius nunca mais lhe mandara cartas, tampouco voltaria a mandar...

E agora havia o peso daquela profecia sobre os ombros dele, e, quase que involuntariamente, Harry via-se seguidamente pensando em como seria seu fim.

Quando a coruja venceu os últimos metros até a janela do garoto, Harry puxou o trinco da janela para que ela entrasse.

Era uma coruja muito pequena e agitada, e, ao entrar, começou a voar em círculos pelo quarto, demonstrando toda a sua alegria por ter entregado a carta.Enquanto voava em círculos pelo quarto, bateu com a cabeça na luminária caindo direto em cima de um tinteiro aberto que estava na escrivaninha do garoto.Era Pichí, a coruja de seu amigo Rony.

Harry soltou um gemido, tirou rapidamente a coruja de lá: se Tia Petúnia vise uma bagunça daquelas, teria um ataque dos nervos.

Após depositar a coruja na gaiola de Edwirges, Harry pegou a carta que estava amarrada á perna dela:

"_Caro Harry,_

_Está tudo bem por aí?_

_Dumbledore anda muito preocupado.Ele acha que Você-sabe-quem pode estar planejando algo contra você, agora que não tem mais o que esconder._

_Por isso recebemos autorização para pegá-lo o mais depressa possível._

_Infelizmente esse mais depressa possível não será essa semana, papai foi promovido, e tem muito trabalho a fazer, por isso nós iremos te buscar no sábado, certo?_

_Mande uma resposta confirmando, e tenha paciência com os trouxas!_

_A propósito, o que achou do presente de aniversário?_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Rony_

Harry finalizou a leitura da carta, ainda com o presente de Rony em sua mente.

Recebera do amigo um grande saco de doces, o que havia salvado a sua pátria, já que os Dursley insistiam no estúpido regime (que parecia arrumar resultados cada vez melhores).

Mas o presente de Dumbledore fora o mais estranho.

Fora um medalhão muito bonito, com uma pedra verde como os olhos de Harry engastado na ponta.Harry não era bem do tipo que apreciava jóias, mas aquela em particular exercia grande fascínio sobre ele, ele não sabia o por quê.

O medalhão tinha detalhes em prata, e Harry reparou que havia um minúsculo S de prata escondido na pedra.

Só quando desviou a cabeça do presente, que acompanhava um bilhete que aconselhava a Harry que sempre mantivesse o medalhão consigo, Harry absorveu totalmente o conteúdo da carta.

Como assim Dumbledore estava preocupado que Voldemort fosse tentar algo?Tentar o que?

"Te liquidar' disse uma vozinha no seu cérebro 'Não é isso que ele vem tentado fazer desde que você nasceu? E agora você sabe o por que, não é mesmo?".

Harry sentou-se desanimado na cama, sentido como se fosse uma criancinha de nove anos que não soubesse se virar sozinha.

"Afinal, por mais que me protegessem, sempre tive que me virar sozinho no final, não é mesmo?".

Queria muito sair dali, mas estava farto de ser tratado como uma criança.A morte de seu padrinho o amadurecera muito.

Decidiu ignorar a parte da carta que mencionava Dumbledore, e rabiscou uma resposta afirmativa para o amigo, pedindo para Pichí enviar.

Harry deitou-se naquela noite com alguma esperança: deixaria aquela casa, finalmente.Tia Petúnia havia feito um grande caso por causa da tinta na escrivaninha, o que aborrecera muito o garoto.

Quando adormeceu, estava irritado.Muito irritado mesmo, precisando descontar sua raiva em algo.

Então, logo que dormiu, começou a ter um sonho estranho, do tipo que já tivera antes.

Ele estava parado no centro de um círculo de homens vestindo longas capas negras e máscaras, que o olhavam com reverência.

Harry estava muito raivoso, as coisas não estavam indo conforme o planejado.Disse com uma voz fria ao homem que estava postado á sua frente:

-E então, o que descobriu?

O homem não vacilou, ajoelhou-se e falou sem olhar nos olhos de Harry:

-Milorde, Dumbledore está desconfiado, irá tirar o garoto da casa dos tios o mais breve possível.Se for agir, terá de agir logo, pois será muito difícil concluir o ataque quando ele estiver na casa dos Weasley.

-Mas você tem certeza de que está com ele, Severo?Já fui mal aconselhado antes.Não quero repetir o erro.

-Sim, Milorde, ouvi da boca do próprio Dumbledore. o ataque para essa madrugada.

-Mas tão cedo Milorde?

O homem parecia assustado, e procurava manter o pensamento limpo de qualquer idéia.

-Você mesmo disse, Severo, quanto mais rápido melhor.

O homem olhou para baixo, fez uma reverência e assentiu, depois foi comunicar aos outros.

O Lorde das Trevas pensou, envaidecido:

-Hoje finalmente, será meu!

Harry acordou gargalhando, sentindo um grande contentamento: após anos de busca, finalmente havia encontrado.

Parou por um segundo, limpando o suor do rosto:

Encontrado o que?

Harry então se deu conta de que fora mais uma visão, e que Voldemort planejava ir ao seu encontro ainda essa madrugada.

Desesperado, Harry imaginou quanto tempo levaria para avisar algum bruxo.

Sem raciocinar direito, sentindo-se trêmulo e nauseado, desceu correndo as escadas, mas a sala estava deserta: os Dursley já haviam ido se deitar.

Enquanto estava lá parado, ligeiramente em pânico, encarando os eletrodomésticos obscurecidos pela falta de luz, compreendeu algo:

Deveria sair imediatamente da casa dos Dursley, os tios estariam correndo graves perigos se o garoto continuasse ali.

Ele então pegou sua varinha e saiu correndo, batendo a porta da sala ao passar.

Não se importava com os Dursley, mas não queria carregar consigo o peso da morte dos tios.

Saiu correndo desabaladamente pela rua, com a intenção de ir até a casa da Senhora sorte, haveria algum bruxo lá para avisar Dumbledore.

No entanto, quando chegou ao fim da rua, ouviu sucessivos craques, som que indicava que havia um bruxo aparatando.

Mas, pelo estrondo provocado, duvidava muito que fosse somente um.

Harry então virou se bem a tempo de ver um raio vermelho vindo em sua direção, agarrando a varinha com força gritou:

-_Protego!_

O raio estuporante desvio se para sua direita.

Harry saiu correndo e se escondeu num vão entre uma garagem e outra, rezando para os trouxas não acordarem: se isso acontecesse, eles estariam mortos.

-Merda, ele desviou.Onde está aquele raio de garoto?

Era a voz de uma bruxa, soando arrogante á sua direita.

-Não podemos enxergar nada nesse breu, é melhor acendermos as varinhas, ficará mais fácil localizá-lo.

Harry sentiu uma raiva escaldante crescer dentro dele ao ouvir essa voz.

Snape.

Ele estava ali, contradizendo tudo o que Dumbledore dissera sobre o professor, auxiliando o ataque.

Então a raiva foi maior, Harry lembrou-se que Snape fornecera a informação que deu segurança para que Voldemort os mandasse á procura do garoto.

Ele esgueirou-se para fora do vão, e viu através da luz projetadas pelas varinhas inúmeros bruxos vestidos de negro e com máscaras, esquadrinhando o lugar.

Ele mirou direto na cara macilenta de Snape, á poucos metros.

-_Petrificus Totalus!_

O professor foi mais rápido.

Praguejando, virou-se e murmurou um contrafeitiço, que fez com que o raio de Harry ricocheteasse numa parede de casa trouxa.

-Ele está ali, mexam se!

Os outros comensais localizaram o garoto, e Harry sentiu então uma saraivada de feitiços serem lançados contra ele.

Abaixou o corpo, correndo pela calçada como um desesperado.Mas não teve tempo de reparar que nenhum feitiço o atingiu, e que alguns comensais foram estuporados.

Ao chegar ao fim do quarteirão, viu-se num beco sem saída.

-Ótimo.

Resmungando, Harry virou-se preparou se para lutar.

Então aparataram, em sucessivos craques, os Comensais.

Snape parou então na frente de Harry, e disse, numa voz maliciosa:

-Ora, o que temos aqui?Potter encurralado?Sem ter para onde fugir?Sem seus amiguinhos para lhe defender?Tsc, tsc, tsc...Vejamos do que é capaz sozinho, então.

-Não, Severo, temos ordem de apenas pegar o objeto e bater em retirada.Essa diversão está reservada ao Lorde.Devemos ser rápidos.

Snape virou-se, enfurecido, contra a comensal que havia dito aquilo:

-Quieta Evan.Eu sei muito bem o que devo fazer.Antes quero testar a resistência do senhor Potter aqui.

Harry não entendeu.

Que objeto era aquele que haviam vindo buscar?

Não deviam mexer com Harry, apenas pegar um certo objeto...O que aquilo significava?

Sem compreender, Harry aproveitou para ganhar tempo:

-Seja o quer que vocês queiram, não está comigo.Não há nada comigo a não ser minha varinha.

A comensal chamada Evan gargalhou e disse:

-Cale se garoto, você nem sabe do que estamos falando.

Harry sentiu o sangue subir ao ver alguém falar com ele daquela maneira.Snape disse:

-Vamos brincar um pouco, Senhor Potter.

Snape fez uma reverência a Harry, puxou a varinha, e mirou Harry maliciosamente.

Apontou então a varinha para o coração de Harry, e gritou alguma coisa que Harry não entendeu.

No mesmo momento em que Snape gritou, Harry sentiu uma coisa aquecer se em seu peito.Havia se esquecido do medalhão de Dumbledore.

Um raio negro saiu da varinha de Snape.Harry não se mexeu, nem tentou desviar.

Então, enquanto o raio se aproximava, Harry sentiu o medalhão esquentar mais, e erguer-se sozinho.Ele saiu de dentro da camiseta do garoto, irradiando uma forte luz verde.

A luz que emanava da pedra chocou-se com o raio negro do feitiço lançado pelo professor.

Assim que a luz e o raio fizeram contato, o raio de Snape estremeceu, e, com uma velocidade muito grande, voltou-se contra o bruxo.

Harry assistiu Snape cair para trás com a face ensangüentada e seriamente cortada quando o raio fez contato com a sua pele.

O feitiço o havia chicoteado, mas se esse era mesmo o efeito do feitiço lançado por Snape, ali Harry não soube.

Harry olhou espantado para o medalhão, que retraia a luz verde.

Tudo acontecera em breves segundos, mas Harry vira tudo em câmera lenta.

O medalhão voltou para dentro da camisa do garoto, e os outros comensais o olharam, sem saber o que fazer.Evan aproximou-se então e disse:

-Ora, seu..._Crucio!_

O feitiço foi bloqueado pela luz verde, e voltou-se contra a comensal, que caiu no chão tremendo em agonia.

Então foi a vez de um bruxo um urro ele gritou:

-E_ncenderat_e!

Quando o feitiço ricocheteou, Harry conteu um grito:

O bruxo caíra para trás com a força com que o feitiço havia sido lançado contra ele.Mas isso não era tudo.O bruxo gemia e gritava, baba escorria pela sua boca, os olhos estavam arregalados e o bruxo tremia.Seus olhos estavam arregalados de pavor.Desespero.Quando Harry fixou seus olhos nos olhos do homem em agonia, sentiu algo que não era capaz de explicar.Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo ao comensal.

Parecia um tipo de acesso, convulsão.

De repente o olho do bruxo ficou vermelho-sangue, e a pele começou a borbulhar, como se estivesse fervendo.

O bruxo ficou todo vermelho, e fumaça começou a sair pelo seu nariz e boca.

Ele gemia, gritava, rolava pelo chão, desesperado.

Os outros Comensais estavam paralisados, como ninguém jamais os vira: eles eram acostumados á morte, eram mensageiros dela.Mas algo daquele tipo acontecendo com um de seus membros, na frente deles...

Harry ficou sem entender o que o feitiço havia feito com o bruxo, até que os gemidos e urros cessaram:

O bruxo havia sido queimado por dentro pelo seu próprio feitiço.

O silencio se fez no beco, Harry recuou alguns passos, ao sentir o cheiro de carne queimada.A comensal que havia sido atingida pela Maldição Cruciatus soltou um urro como o de um lobo em sofrimento, e Harry poderia até sentir dó dela.

Ela atirou-se em cima do bruxo, murmurou algo e as chamas que começavam a irromper do corpo do bruxo cessaram.A bruxa se lançou sobre ele e começou a soluçar:

-Meu irmão, meu irmão...

A bruxa estava alucinada.

Harry estava muito impressionado.

Snape acordara, e olhava incrédulo para o garoto, achando que Harry havia executado o feitiço.

A bruxa fixou os olhos em Harry, parecendo louca e alucinada:

-Você...Você...Seu maldito, desgraçado!VOCÊ MATOU _MEU IRMÃO!_

Harry encarou a bruxa, incrédulo.Ela agora levantava, mas Harry não movia sequer um músculo.Estava paralisado de pavor com a cena que presenciara.

A bruxa se aproximava, então Harry ouviu uma voz suave dizendo:

-Eu não faria nada se fosse você, Evan.Você não vê que os feitiços se voltam contra vocês?

Era Dumbledore, entrando no beco, acompanhado pelo que parecia a Ordem inteira.

Olho-Tonto parou atrás de Dumbledore, olhando incrédulo para os comensais que haviam sido atingidos:

-Esse garoto aprendeu mesmo a lição. – ele obviamente pensara que Harry havia provocado todo aquele estrago.

Os bruxos da ordem se enfileiraram atrás de Dumbledore.

A bruxa encarava Dumbledore.

Então, alguns comensais que estavam mais á sombra saíram e começaram a despejar feitiços sobre a Ordem.O duelo começava a esquentar e a ficar violento.

Harry ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, chocado demais para se mexer.

Então uma mão segurou seu pulso e a voz de Dumbledore disse:

-Venha, Harry.

O garoto agarrou-se á mão do diretor como um náufrago se agarraria á uma corda.

Então Dumbledore girou no mesmo lugar.Harry piscou, sem entender, e quando Harry abriu os olhos entendeu o que ele havia feito:

Havia aparatado direto em frente á casa dos Dursley.

Fora como o piscar do olho, nem ouvira o característico _craque._

Dumbledore o empurrou para dentro da casa, e disse:

-Precisamos conversar, Harry.

O garoto estava muito chocado, então o professor conjurou um copo de alguma coisa, sentou Harry no sofá e disse:

-Beba, isto vai te animar.

Dumbledore deu um copo a Harry, que virou o conteúdo sem nem reparar no gosto, mas depois sentiu se muito confortado.

Dumbledore lançou um feitiço nas escadas, que formou uma espécie de barreira acústica, para que os tios do garoto não os ouvissem.

-Harry, me diga, por que você saiu da casa dos seus essa noite?

Ele olhava para o garoto com aqueles intensos olhos azuis, e uma expressão de...Seria aborrecimento?

-Por que eu tive outra visão, senhor, e soube que Voldemort viria até aqui atrás de mim.Então, achei melhor sair daqui, pois estava pondo em risco a vida de meus tios.

O professor suspirou e olhou para o garoto de uma forma quase pesarosa, o que fez o garoto sentir novamente um peso no estomago:

-Harry você está errado em dois pontos. Você não prestou atenção no que lhe disse no fim do ano passado?Quando lhe disse que Voldemort não poderia te tocar na casa dos seus tios?

Harry sentiu-se um idiota.Esquecera-se disso, com certeza estaria mais seguro ali do que na rua.

-E também, Harry, não era atrás de você que ele estava.

-Não?

-Não.Ele queria o medalhão que eu lhe dei.

Harry postou as mãos no peio, apertando a pedra verde.Agira novamente querendo bancar o herói, e novamente isso terminara em morte, ainda que do lado inimigo.Uma morte que ele nunca esqueceria.

-O que é isso professor?

Dumbledore suspirou e disse, encarando o medalhão:

-Uma história longa, Harry, longa demais, que eu vou lhe contar apenas dentro dos seguros muros de Hogwarts.

Harry piscou.Sentia-se cansado, esgotado e exaurido.

Então lembrou se de algo:

-Tenho algo a lhe dizer.

Dumbledore já suspeitava, e tinha seus argumentos.

-Fale.

-É que hoje, durante a minha visão, Snape disse a Voldemort que ele devia atacar logo, antes que eu saísse da casa dos meus tios, e foi ele quem disse que o medalhão estava comigo também.

-Harry...

O bruxo parecia cansado da mesma história.

-Não, ouça.Ele estava lá.Ele lançou em mim um feitiço que com certeza iria me matar.

Dumbledore suspirou novamente, os olhos azuis intensos brilhando.

-Deixe me explicar ponto por ponto.

"Snape _teve_ que contar para Voldemort sobre o paradeiro do medalhão, senão provavelmente Voldemort perderia a confiança nele. Quanto á ele ter dito á Voldemort para atacar logo, isso foi inevitável: se ele não tivesse feito isso, todos os Weasley acabariam mortos durante a sua estadia por lá.E ele me avisou sobre o ataque, o que me permitiu reunir aquela força-tarefa.Agora Voldemort não tentará nada por um tempo.Tenho fontes seguras de que ele está desviando sua atenção para a França, e algumas forças que ela esconde".

-Mas e quanto ao feitiço lançado por Snape?

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam, e um sorriso tremeu seus lábios:

-Acho que a oportunidade era boa demais para ele deixar passar.Não é segredo que ele te odeia, assim como você o odeia.

Harry olhou para o chão.Realmente, achava que Snape tinha uma oportunidade muito boa nas mãos para jogar fora.

-E, Senhor, só mais uma coisa.

-Sim, fale.

-Não vou ter que comparecer á outra audiência pela magia que usei hoje, certo?

O professor deu um sorriso enigmático.

-Não Harry.Logo você verá, as coisas vão mudar muito.Bem Harry, acho melhor te levar agora mesmo para A Toca.

-Mas e os Dursley?

-Pode deixar, eu cuido deles, e os aviso de sua partida.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam.

Ele subiu, fez rapidamente sua mala, e se postou no hall ao lado do diretor, que disse:

-E, ah, Harry, quase me esqueço: gostaria que você não comentasse com ninguém a existência deste medalhão.Para que a casa dos Weasley esteja protegida, você não deve tirá-lo do pescoço, ele também impede que Voldemort invada sua mente.Não que eu ache que ele se arriscaria novamente, depois da...Ultima vez.

Dumbledore olhou para ele e sorriu.

Estendeu e mão e disse "vamos".

Harry sentiu como se uma brisa leve passasse por ele, e quando abriu os olhos, estava na frente da torta construção da Toca.A casa mais acolhedora que ele conhecia.

**N/A:_Bem, espero que tenham gostado.Se eu receber alguns reviews, eu continuo postando.Já fiz dez capítulos.por favor, comentem, ok?_**

**_(meus capítulos são bem longos)_**


End file.
